Those They Left Behind
by Sarcasticles
Summary: Each Straw Hat has those they left behind who are forced to deal with their absence. Now up with a second chapter, from the Straw Hat's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

When Luffy left, it was with resignation. Everyone knew, and had known, for years that the rubber boy with the straw hat was destined for the sea. And with a family like his, who were they to stop him? If a few tears were shed, no one said anything. Because Luffy most definitely was an idiot, but he was their idiot and they would miss him dearly.

Xxx

When Zoro left, it was with surprise. No one expected the swordsman to stay in the dojo forever, but he had never made any mention of leaving right then and there. And while no one was particularly close to him, he commanded such a respect that with him gone they all felt a little lost.

"I bet he couldn't find the dojo," one of his sparring partners said with a drawl. There were a few snickers, and in a few days they forgot about it. No one was worried, because they knew Zoro could take care of himself

And when his face began to enter the papers, they all rolled their eyes, because they knew it was true.

Xxx

When Nami left, it was with relief. The night after she robbed the entire town blind there was a lot of crying, and drinking, and laughing. Stories about a hell raising child, who had turned into a beautiful hell raising adult were swapped as people mourned their missing wallets. As the night progressed the crowd dwindled until only a few were left. Together they took a walk that happened to cross paths with a certain grave. There they stayed until the sun rose on the first day of their new lives, sitting in respectful silence.

Xxx

When Usopp left, it was with skepticism. When told of the liar's departure, many refused to accept it. He was to weak, to young, and to vulnerable to actually be gone. But when morning came, and the familiar voice calling for pirates was curiously absent they were forced to open their eyes. While rumors spread like wildfire, those that knew him well laughed and shared significant looks with one another.

And after a certain picture of a masked pirate eventually made its way to the East Blue, those looks turned into ones of wonder. Maybe his tall tales weren't so unbelievable after all.

Xxx

When Sanji left if, it was with reluctance. While the other cooks were pushing for him to leave, he was clinging to stay. And while there was a great celebration when he (finally) set sail, they all knew that things would never be quite the same. Sure, less of the budget would have to be set aside for property damage; and yes, they would have fewer upset husbands; but a void still remained.

The day after the foul mouthed cook left was the smoothest, most stress free day in the restaurant's history. But before they went to sleep for the night, every single one of them missed the smell of that one last cigarette that had been part of their routine for years.

Xxx

When Vivi left, it was with silence. The princess told only her closest loved ones of her plans, and she gone with no fanfare. During her absence worry lines deepened and hairs turned grey. Days turned to weeks, and weeks to months without hearing from their beloved princess. But they trusted her and those she traveled with, and they eagerly waited for a time of peace when they could be reunited safely.

And while they hid their feelings from a public that needed to see strength, behind closed doors bitter tears flowed unrestrained.

Xxx

When Chopper left, it was with apprehension. No one knew if the doctor, in his youth, was ready to set sail in a very dangerous world. It was not is skill that they doubted, but his maturity. However, the boy was following his dreams on a ship full of dreamers, and deep down they figured he'd be alright. They followed his story closely, cheering for his success, chuckling at his misfortune, and mourning with his failures.

Secretly they all marveled at his transformation, both as a doctor and as a man.

Xxx

When Robin left, it was with desperation. In the chaos they tried to ensure her survival, forfeiting their lives so that she might have hers. They had trusted her (a child) with their future, and they all feared the worst. But there were no options, and she had to go on. They were confident in her genius and certain of her ability, but as they lay dying all they could do was pray that their decisions did not destroy her.

Xxx

When Franky left, it was with acceptance. They all knew that the fateful battle against the government had changed his life forever. Water 7 could no longer confine him, his dream awaited him, and while they loved him it was time to say good bye.

After they wiped their eyes (to clear the dust, he most certainly wasn't worth crying over) they sat exhausted. Several wondered how life would be without his boisterous enthusiasm, but for the most part they were just curious to see how far his boat could really go.

Xxx

When Brook left, it was with liberty. The ghostly chains that fastened his bony arms to the drifting ship were broken, freeing the musician and his dead crew from the weight that held them. After decades of lonely emptiness, a song (that song) was able to flow, unhampered or restrained by past tragedy.

Across the world a friend, long ago left behind, patiently waited for that glorious reunion that had long ago been promised. Sorrow and solitude were abandoned, because although he had left, they knew he would return.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I wasn't planning on doing a second chapter to this, but here it is from the Straw Hat's point of view.

Xxx

When Luffy left, it was with elation. It was _time._ After ten years, one brother lost forever and another already out to sea, it was finally his turn. He was on his way to becoming the King of the Pirates.

Letting out a whoop of joy he pushed off, pausing only to make sure his hat was securely tied around his neck. One Piece was out there, his crew awaited, and his freedom was his for the taking.

With an unnaturally wide grin, Luffy couldn't help but laugh. This was going to be the greatest adventure _ever._

Xxx

When Zoro left, it was with confusion. Somehow, the boat he had gotten on had gotten lost, and now the swordsman had no idea where he was or how to get back. His rumbling stomach reminded him that he had no food, and his empty pockets reminded him that he had no money.

Fingering the white-sheathed sword at his hip, Zoro suppressed a growl. None of this would have happened if that damned boat had a navigator that was worth a shit.

A poster board caught his eye. Sauntering over, Zoro looked over the bounties. They didn't look too tough, and if nothing else it would make for a good training exercise.

And even if, by outward appearances, he looked bored and unconcerned with the challenges; inwardly he steeled himself. This is his first step, after all. And he would let nothing stand in the way of his dream.

Xxx

When Nami left, it was with fear. It clawed at her insides every time she set sail. Would her sister be safe? Gen? The rest of the villagers? The next time she came back home, would they be there? Or would she come back and find them all dead, unable to make due on the payments Arlong demanded?

But still she forced herself to leave, time and again, despite her fears. A deal was a deal, and she could trust no one but herself. And that, above all else, terrified her.

It was only in the darkest of night, when no one else could see, that Nami allowed her pent up fears loose. She didn't cry, didn't despair; but instead curled up in a ball, trembling, and prayed for her nightmare to end.

Xxx

When Usopp left, it was with hope. That guy in the straw hat, the man who claimed to be the next Pirate King, was setting sail for the Grand Line. There, Usopp thought, was his chance to become a man.

There was nothing in the entire world that he wanted more. No more telling stories, it was time for the real thing. Gone was the time running around playing with sling shots. He was going to grow up, mature, go on a journey to find himself.

And maybe, just maybe, there would be a chance to find a certain someone. Then, when he got a chance to confront the person who mattered most, it would be real.

Xxx

When Sanji left, it was with doubt. The shitty old geezer and the other chumps really couldn't handle the restaurant without him. He was the head chef for a reason. Besides, there was the matter of the unpayable debt that he owed, and the fact that he was sure that his captain was a complete imbecile.

Still, when he would go out for a smoke break and look out at the beautiful sea, he couldn't help but feel that there was something undeniably _right _with his current situation. It was probably the romantic in him, but sailing on the world's most dangerous ocean in the company of gorgeous women (and the other shitty assholes), looking for something that by all means shouldn't exist brought out his burning passion.

Inevitably he would go back to his kitchen and prepare food fit for a king's court, which would invariably be consumed in a manner more akin to a tribe of barbarians (the women notwithstanding).

Still, throughout it all, Sanji felt satisfied. He was living the life more often found in fairy tales, and he figured it was only a matter of time until he reached his happy ending.

Xxx

When Vivi left, it was with guilt. She was a princess. Princesses did not run away from their palaces in the dead of night to join a criminal organization set on destroying their country. Princesses did not abandon their people in a time of strife and tribulation to chase shadows. Princesses should be able to find diplomatic solutions, especially when the opposite side was led by their best friend.

But she did leave, and despite her guilt she knew it was the right thing to do. Alabasta's problems were tangled in such a complex knot that only the most drastic and unconventional of solutions could straighten things out again.

Vivi wasn't sure she would be able to help her country in any way, but she had to try. If she didn't, the consequences would be beyond catastrophic.

Xxx

When Chopper left, it was with delight. He was keeping his promise to Hiluluk and pursuing his dream. Doctorine had made sure that his skills were top of the line, and now it was up to him to keep the ship full of his friends alive and healthy.

They didn't care he was a monster. They didn't care about his past mistakes. None of it mattered, and it was _glorious._

Hiluluk had always said that the pirate's symbol was one of life and vitality, and now Chopper understood why. On this little ship, he had found his place.

Xxx

When Robin left, it was with treachery. The world she lived in was cut throat, and every group or organization she allied in resulted in betrayal. Sometimes it was her own doing as she fought to stay alive, other times it was done by those she stayed with in an attempt to make some money or avoid capture. Whatever the case, it never ended well.

Over time she became an expert actress. She was distant and unreadable, ruthless and cruel, unknowable and coldblooded. She was Nico Robin, demon in human form.

Given her fearsome reputation, it was ironic how fragile she really was. As years came and went she began to run out of places to hide. There was no place for her to rest; no one in which she could share her knowledge with.

And just as she was ready to give up the odd boy with the D initial rescued her, giving her the strength the push forward and fight for another day.

Xxx

When Franky left, it was with tears. Not because he was crying or anything, but having your man-parts squeezed like a couple of oranges _hurt_. No, it was excruciating. And awful, not to mention a whole bunch of other adjectives that were beyond his capacity to verbalize at the moment. In fact, when that damn woman finally let go, a fresh wave of tears cascaded down his face out of sheer joy.

When they left Water 7 his eyes continued to water. Not because he was sad, that would be unsuper as hell, but seeing the Long Nosed idiot finally apologize like a man was really something. Plus seeing Straw Hat bawl like a baby was damned pathetic, so pathetic that Franky felt his eyes mist uncomfortably out of sheer embarrassment.

Besides, there was nothing wrong with a few manly tears every now and then, especially considering the circumstances. He was leaving the only home he had ever known, for God's sake, and doing something completely reckless and rash it was sure to be the death of him.

And he was going to do it with a DON.

Xxx

When Brook left, it was with trepidation. It didn't seem right for the Rumbar Pirates to set sail without their proper captain. But there was no way that anything this side of the underworld would keep him from following Yorki's final wishes.

So, like so many times before, he set sail. Each day he woke up with a song in his throat, and he would do his best to lead his companions through the dangerous waters of the Grand Line.

Of course it didn't last, Brook always had the sneaking suspicion that it wouldn't, but as his crew sang their final song Brook made one final promise.

This was not the end. Rather, death was just a chance at a new beginning. He wouldn't give up on his dream. He wouldn't forget those he had left behind.


End file.
